


A Friend for Life

by jillc



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillc/pseuds/jillc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set during The Poisoned Chalice episode, and shows the lengths to which Gwen is prepared to go to save the life of her friend Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend for Life

Gwen sighed as she continued to dab away at Merlin’s forehead with a cloth. It had been three hours since he’d drunk the poison which had been intended for Arthur. Even now she couldn’t quite believe what her friend had done. Yet as she thought back to how he had saved Gwen from her own trouble, she wasn’t that surprised in truth.

From the moment she had met him, something had stood out about him. As she remembered the day she’d met the boy locked in the stocks, she knew that he possessed a unique quality. She couldn’t put her hand on what it was, yet she knew it existed. Not many people after all had dared stand up to Prince Arthur the way Merlin had.

She fretted as she noticed how much more fidgety he had become. To Gwen it looked as though he was fighting a private battle with himself. It was as if one part was wanting to sleep, yet the other part not allowing him too. Suddenly he started moaning and Gwen was amazed as words began tumbling out of Merlin’s mouth. As she sat and listened she had no clue what he was saying. She looked up to Gaius, and as she studied the old man, she noticed that his features appeared to have a tension about them.

“What is he saying?” Gwen asked him, feeling sure he’d be able to tell her, as Gaius knew about most things.

“It is nothing.” Gaius commented, “It is the illness that has set in.”

Gwen stared at Gaius for a moment she had a distinct impression that he was not telling her the absolute truth, for once. The old man’s face was by now lined and fraught with worry. She knew that like herself Merlin meant the world to him.

“I wonder Gwen could you go and get some water please?” Gaius had asked.

“Yes of course.” Gwen replied, one look at the fresh worry on Gaius’s face was enough to persuade her. 

As she ran down the corridor and down the steps, her only thought was for her friend, as he lay there fighting off the poison. She knew her life would not be the same if Merlin succumbed to the illness. Yes it was true she’d only known him a while, but in that time he had endeared himself to her, in a way she struggled to explain.

The fact that she fancied him and he was totally oblivious to it, only made it all the harder. Supposing she never got the chance to tell him how she felt about him? The thought made her suddenly fearful. 

For a while she had struggled with her feelings. The fact that she usually fell apart in front of him didn’t help. Her normal confident talking, becoming a line of stuttering and embarrassing words, which made her feel so awkward in his presence. What must he think of her? Yet it never seemed to affect him, he continued to treat her like a mate. 

But Gwen of course felt a bit more deeply than that. The idea that he could die without being aware of her true feelings, sent a chill down her heart. Then there was the fact about the woman who had played a part in his current situation, Cara. 

As she relived the experience of watching Merlin flirt with the girl, who they’d since learnt had poisoned Merlin, it broke her heart. It was Merlin all over, a boy who only thought about the good in people. But now that trust could be his permanent undoing, as he continued to struggle for his life.

As Gwen filled the jug with water from the tap, a new sense of determination fired her up. She would not let this Cara succeed she would do whatever it took to help her friend survive. As she ran back to the chambers she had overheard rumours that Arthur had arrived back, but Uther had put him in the dungeon. It was so typical of Uther, as she had learnt from her own brush with death. Then Merlin had saved her, now she knew she must play her part to do the same for him. 

When Gwen arrived back at Gaius’s chambers she found the patient more still, but he looked so ill. Gaius was looking concerned, and he quickly took the water from her. She took her customary seat by his side, watching his every move. How she wished she could just shake him awake and see his friendly eyes staring at her again.

“We need to find out if Arthur has the flower.” Gaius said, his concern showing.

“Uther has sent Arthur into the dungeons he is not allowing anyone to see him.” Gwen explained.

There was a pause, but Gwen was aware of the tension that came out of Gaius’s every move. 

“What happens if we can’t get the flower?” Gwen asked, fearful of the answer.

“Merlin stands no chance if we don’t get the flower.” Gaius replied, grimly.

“I have to go and see if Arthur has it then.” Gwen said, a determination in her manner that surprised even her. 

“Gwen it will be very dangerous, if you are caught.” Gaius warned her, wishing there was some other way.

“But you’ve just said if Merlin doesn’t get the flower he will die.” Gwen argued, “I have no choice.”

“Okay but be careful.” Gaius said, watching her go gravely.

Gwen set off to the kitchens. She quietly got some bread and cheese, and a goblet with water in it. She made her way out, waving away anyone trying to talk to her. She knew it was a battle against time. She just hoped that Arthur had brought the flower back with him.

As she came down the steps to the dungeon, she counted the guards. She could see the one she guessed was the senior one and approached him, trying to sound as confident as she could.

“I’ve brought food for the prisoner.” Gwen said, standing before him. There was a tension filled pause before he nodded, to her to be left in. Gwen entered the dungeon Arthur was slumped against the wall. After a very brief stare at her, he pointed to a table.

“Put it over there.”

Gwen did what she was told and paused as Arthur got up and went over to the tray of food. Her heart was in her mouth as she waited for his next move. It felt as if time had stood still. As she approached the door, the Prince’s voice stopped her in her tracks.

“This food is not fit for anyone. I don’t want it.”

Gwen turned around and went over to pick up the tray again, her heart soaring as she saw in the middle of the plate the morteaus flower. She eagerly moved out of the dungeon, feeling pride at the actions of the young Prince.

As she moved upstairs, she suddenly noticed another maid coming down with a tray similar to herself. Her nerves began to jangle, but she knew she needed to keep calm. By the time the guard had called for her stop she had hold of the flower and was running with all her might back towards Gaius’s chambers.

It had taken her a few minutes to shake off her pursuers but before long she was back with Gaius. She gave him the flower, taking her seat back besides Merlin, watching over him like a hawk. Gaius had crushed the flower in a goblet. Suddenly Gwen was aware of Gaius having stopped.

“Why have you stopped?” she asked, fearing the worst. 

“The poison had been made by magic, we may need magic to cure him.” Gaius said, staring at Gwen.

“But we can’t use magic.” Gwen said, amazed that Gaius would even suggest such a thing. “Even if we were allowed to.”

“I will try and do it without then.” Gaius said, “Can you get me some water?”

Gwen once again ran out of the room wondering if there was something Gaius was keeping from her. She still couldn’t believe the old man had suggested using magic. It would get them all killed if they were spotted, but suddenly she remembered Merlin lying there. What if it was his only chance? As she ran back clutching the pot of water to her, she realised they were facing the most crucial part now.

She watched as Gaius added water to the potion, her heart fluttering with nerves and worry etched on her face.

“Hold his nose for me.” Gaius said.

Gwen did what he asked, aware of the tension in both of them. She heard a gulp as Merlin swallowed the liquid. There was silence as both Gwen and Gaius sat by his side waiting for something, anything to happen. But instead all Gwen could see was her friend lying prostrate on the bed, as still as she’d seen from the first moment.

“What’s happening?” she asked, fear in her every word.

Gaius leaned over Merlin, attempting to listen to his heart. “His heart has stopped.”

“He’s dead.” she finally said, devastation in her voice. 

“He can’t be.” Gaius said softly, “His destiny, all the things he was suppose to do.”

The cold realisation came over Gwen, as she sat there staring at him, all hope   
gone. Everything she had risked for him had been in vain after all. She thought about the few minutes she’d spent trying to evade the guards. That had been the difference between Merlin living and dying. She realised she was to blame for it.

“It’s all my fault.” she wept, desolation hitting her hard.

“No it’s my fault.” Gaius had said beside her, “I should have looked after him better.”

Gwen felt Gaius’s arms come around as he hugged her towards him, as if wanting to take her own desolation into his own. They stayed like this a couple of moments. Gwen didn’t know what she could do now. Her special friend was gone from her life as quickly as he’d arrived. Just as a fresh torrent of tears threatened to escape from her eyes, she heard a voice, a voice she had thought she’d never hear again.

“That’s disgusting you should be ashamed of yourself, you’re old enough to be her Grandfather!”

“Merlin you’re alive.” Gaius said, hardly believing it.

“No I’m the ghost come back to haunt you.” Merlin smiled.

Before she knew what she was doing Gwen had leapt on Merlin delivering a passionate kiss on his mouth. She looked on in shock as she realised what she’d done. But as she looked at his pale surprised face, she didn’t care, but still felt she owed him an explanation anyway.

“Sorry I just, I thought you were dead!” she said, embarrassment on her face.

“It’s fine, it’s more than fine.” Merlin had stuttered back.

As they stared at one another, Gwen wanted to dance a jig around the bed. Merlin was alive, her friend was alive. There was so much she wanted to say to him. But for now that could wait, she stayed by his side content just to see his happy face, and be in his charming company for a while.

As the days went on and Merlin fully recovered Gwen made sure she spent time with him afterwards. It was the least she could do for him, they became stronger and firmer friends after that day. Gwen knew, as she had on the first day they’d met, he would be a friend for life.


End file.
